no title atm
by Dishonorable Thunder
Summary: Flim loses a bet against Flam and has to be Flam's maid, costume and


Untitled atm There Flim stood; in the maid outfit Flam had forced him in. Sure he lost the bet, and well he did enjoy cross-dressing…so I suppose it wasn't forced upon him… Flam's left hoof gave a hard smack against his brothers left plot spot, causing a soft 'nnnh' to come from the blushing brother. "Now, now brother, I'm going to give you a few options. Get on the bed and position yourself, stand here, blow me; or lastly let me spank you a bit more. Your choice, you can pick up to two of these, which do you choose?" He asked, running a hoof down Flim's plot. "I-I want the last one and the first one." He answered softly. Flam chuckled lightly, and raised the hoof again; then bringing it down. He did it again, this time with a bit more forcefulness. He ran the free hoof down Flim's back, enjoying his reaction. The hoof smacked the plot, the impact getting a bit harder each time. Soft panting moans mixed with the sound of the hoofs smacks. His focus was in between Flim's legs; he saw his brother starting to harden, and brought a few more smacks down on the plot before finally lifting Flim up and laying him on the bed. Flim gave a shy, slightly nervous smile to his brother; as he raised his plot in the air, readying himself. A small thing of lube was magicked towards Flam, and he rubbed it on his cock, pumping it a bit before tapping the plot hole with the head. Flim's blush grew a bit deeper, and his tongue hung out a bit. Both front hooves grabbed hold of the other brother's plot, to keep him balanced before he pushed himself inside. He slowly pushed inwards; his magick lifting Flim's tail to make it even easier. He felt Flim squirm a little at the feeling, and paused a bit. "G-g-go ahead." Flim said, his left eye looking at Flam. "I-I-I'm ready." He added. Flam took this message and started slowly thrusting, trying to keep a steady balance. He was trying his best to be as gentle as possible for now, not wanting to get rough right from the start. He felt Flim quiver a bit from pleasure under him, and felt Flim buck up against him a bit. "Mo-more please a bit faster." Flim asked, bucking a bit rougher against Flam's cock. Flam sped up a bit, trying his best to make sure Flim was pleased. His gaze went to Flim's face, which was still flushed; and had a slightly blissful look on it. A mutter of 'Feels good' was heard and Flam continued thrusting while asking 'Oh does it now?' Flim gave a feeble nod. 'Speed up a bit more? Perhaps a bit rougher?' Flam suggested with a smirk. Flim gave out a mutter of a bit rougher. He pulled out and thrust in again with a bit more force into it. His roughness picked up, keeping the same medium speed. Each thrust felt amazing; his brother was just tight enough to create a tight heat around his cock. The grip squeezed and released his cock with each thrust, causing Flam to give a little moan from the feeling. The younger brother gave an impatient huff; which caused Flam to stop. 'What is it?' He asked. 'I want it rougher brother.' He huffed. Flam chuckled. 'Is that so?' he said, 'Yes, that's so.' Flim replied. 'Well hold on then brother of mine. It's going to get rather rough then, just as you want.' He chuckled. 'Perfect.' Flam roughened the thrusts, speeding up as well. He felt his brother quivering once more, whilst moaning a bit louder. He focused heavily on Flim's face while thrusting as roughly as he could. He paused, and reached a hoof around to his brothers hard on, rubbing it gently. He pulled himself out, and moved away from behind him and closer towards his hoof that was rubbing it. He rubbed a bit harder, grasping the balls with his other hoof. He squeezed them, causing Flim to twitch a bit. He kept rubbing the cock a bit more, trying to see how much more Flim could possibly take. He heard him panting, a bit of sweat trickling down him; as Flam decided he really wanted to have fun with his brother. 'Say Flim, how do you feel about things such as anal beads?' He asked looking up at Flim. Flim bit his lower lip and paused for a moment to think on the question. 'Well I've never really used them before. Why do you ask?' he answered. 'Would you like to try them?' Flam questioned. 'I guess so.' Flam's horn started to glow and the closet door opened; a string of lightest blue beads floated towards them; each bead going from biggest and thickest to smallest and thinnest. Flim's eyes grew wide from curiosity. 'So that's what you were hiding in there…' He muttered Flam nodded. 'Indeed. Here, come on scoot a bit closer towards me, your plot facing me.' He instructed; Flim did just so bracing himself. 'Will this hurt?' He asked; 'It might for a bit yes, but then it'll start to feel good.' Flim nodded and the long, thick strand of the anal beads stiffened a bit and they were then slowly magicked into Flim. A few smallish beads dangled down still, and for a moment they lye still. Flam's horn glowed once more and the small string of beads dangling was tugged at. The beads were slowly pulled out, Flim wincing a bit at the feeling. They were put back in a second time, this time a bit rougher. Flim felt himself ready for it this time and gently moaned at the feeling, shuddering a bit as well. Flam enjoyed the sounds of his brother's moans and slid them out once more. He did this a few more times, differing from fast and rough to slow and gentle. They were set aside and were neatly put nearby. Flam couldn't believe his brother hadn't cum yet, and in this state of disbelief, positioned himself on top of him. His cock touched Flim's lips as his own tongue licked Flim's cock. He felt a warm tongue lick his balls and saw Flim had started up as well. 'Brother, I have to say this, you my brother have quite a fine ass here.' Flim said in between licks. 'Mmph' Flam muttered, now sucking gently. His tongue rolled around it a bit, trying to see if he was about done yet. He felt a warm wetness engulf his own cock, and felt his brother sucking on it at a medium pace. He was trying to make a game out of it was he? Flam took the challenge and sped up a bit, reaching a hoof around to smack Flim's plot once more. He pulled off 'I have to add that you too have quite a fine ass as well' he said, smacking it again before returning to sucking. Flim was quite talented at this, and Flam wasn't going to lose. He magicked a thicker strand of beads, roughly inserting them inside his brother's plot hole. Flim gave a muffled moan and an impatient huff. As if telling him he wasn't playing very fair. The beads were slid in and out of Flim at a quick pace, and Flam's tongue and mouth worked its best on the cock, occasionally giving the plot a good smack or two. Flim was doing his best as well, his eyes darting around to find something to use to his own advantage. His gaze stopped at a thick blue vibrator and magicked it to him. He set it to a high setting, and rammed it into Flam. Flams eyes widened, he gave a loud moan and smirked widely afterwards. This was going to be interesting. Flam continued sliding the beads in and out, letting them stay inside while moving them around a bit inside. He took the entire length down his throat, feeling himself to be being close to winning this little game. Flim started thrusting the vibrator in and out at a quick speed, turning it on to its highest setting. He was holding himself back; he knew he was close to finally coming and didn't want to lose. He started to mimic his brother into doing the same and deep throating; putting a bit more effort into it than Flam. He felt loud muffled moans vibrate around his length, and was now panting. Flam now shoved all but one bead within Flim, and wiggled it around in a tight jerking manner. He continued sucking, licking, nipping everything he could do with his mouth as well as he could. He just had to last a bit longer, not too much before this was over. His breaths were heavy and quick, his moans stifled. He felt the vibrator going in and out of him a bit faster and he bit down a bit. Flim gave out a loud cry of pain and glared at Flam. Flam gave a smirk in return, nipping at it a bit more, with a bit more force before sucking again. This was it. His tongue rolled and wrapped around it, pulling himself away from it completely. He took a deep breath before taking it in again. And felt it finally happen. Flim came with a rather loud scream; a few jets shooting out. Flam swallowed it, feeling himself do the same shortly. He pulled away once more, laughing at his brother. 'I win.' He said smugly. Flim was still dripping a bit onto the sheets, as was his brother. 'Now, clean this mess up.' Flam said with a laugh. Flim muttered darkly to himself, cleaning his brother up, and then allowing Flam to do the same to him. The two got up, and the sheets were lifted off the bed and put into the basket near the door. The basket was lifted up and Flim left to clean off the sheets. Flam lay down smiling to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
